


Kälteeinbruch

by somali77



Series: Born to write Victuuri [1]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Teenager-Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Yuuri kommt nach verlorenem Wettkampf nach Hause. Canon-verse. Prompt: Masturbation





	

~

Es riecht nach Eis. Draußen und drinnen. Plötzlicher Schneefall hat die wolkigen Kirschblütenbäume schockgefroren, und Yuuri hofft, dass das kein schlechtes Omen ist. Noch will er nicht aufstehen. Unter der Decke ist es warm. 

In ihm dreht ein Teil seiner Gedanken immer noch Runde um Runde auf der härtesten, glattesten Tanzfläche der Welt, dem grausamen Riesenspiegel, der jede Schwäche ausleuchtet. 

Irgendwie war er nie der Typ dafür, sich dem Scheinwerferfokus so auszuliefern. Komisch, dass er sich an diesem Sport trotzdem festbeißt. 

Noch fühlt er sich nicht bereit, über Uni nachzudenken. Oder über Bewerbungsgespräche. In seinem Kopf ist ein Sturm aus Eisflocken, wie vor dem Fenster, laut und stumm zur gleichen Zeit.  
Und unter der Decke ist es noch behaglich. Er rutscht ein wenig tiefer darunter, schließt die Augen, zieht seine warme Schutzhülle bis zu den Ohren.

Vor geschlossenen Augenlidern legen sich Bilder übereinander: Bilder von Victor, der nur in seiner Fantasie existiert hat, weit entfernt auf Bildschirmen und Videos, und Victor, der so nah ist auf einmal, so real, dass nichts einen darauf hätte vorbereiten können. Yuuri denkt an die Stimme aus nächster Nähe, die er sonst nur aus Interviewlautsprechern kennt, an den Stich von Gefühl im Bauch, süß und schmerzhaft zugleich, dieses Ausbluten von Emotionen, von denen niemand je gewusst hat. Auf dem warmen, weichen Bauch unter seiner Decke zucken Finger.  
Ein Stück tiefer wird es noch wärmer. Yuuri liegt da und atmet aus Kopfkissen den Geruch von Kindheit und Fantasien. Es ist so vertraut und der versprochene Trost lockt so unwiderstehlich. Wenigstens für einen Moment, bis er aufsteht und wieder anfängt, sich der Welt und all der Härte und Schlüpfrigkeit zu stellen, all den Stolperfallen und der Bewertung, bis dahin will er gern nochmal schwach sein... 

Jetzt, mit den Eindrücken von Victor in Realversion frisch in seinem Kopf, fühlt es sich seltsam tabu an. 

Einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnet Yuuri die Augen wieder.  
Vom Poster lacht der Victor seiner Teenager- Träume mit milchweißer Haut und silbernem Haar und unerreichbarem Körper. Mit wunderschönen, feingliedrigen Händen und einem Lächeln, das ihn irgendwo in der Dunkelheit seiner Körpermasse zum Schmelzen bringt. Traum- Victor empfängt ihn mit offenen Armen. 

„Es wird alles gut“, flüstert er ihm ins Ohr, und Yuuri schaudert. Seine Beine strecken sich bei der Vorstellung, wie der große Körper zu ihm ins Bett sinkt, er rollt sich dafür auf die Seite. Seine Finger suchen das Zentrum der Hitze, nur ein Stück südlich von seinem Bauchnabel entfernt. 

„Du hast zugenommen“, wispert Traum- Victor, und Fingerkuppen betasten den weichen Schwung von Speck- Schutzschicht über der Hüfte.  
Yuuri spürt schon wieder Tränen brennen. Ich war schwach, sagt er in seinem Kopf, und Traum- Victor schließt seine Arme um ihn, küsst ihn auf die Stelle hinterm Ohrläppchen. 

„Sei noch ein bisschen schwächer“, die Berührung, dort wo er sie sich so sehr wünscht, lässt Wärme von seiner Mitte ausbluten, bis ihm an Ohren und Fußspitzen heiß ist.  
Victor, denkt er, und der Name ist wie ein Gebet. 

„Verzeih dir“, flüstert Traum- Victor ihm zu, und als seine Finger sich schließen, kommen all die Gefühle wieder. Yuuri lässt sie kommen. Er ist wehrlos. Aber das ist okay. Es ist alles okay. Ihm ist nur so furchtbar zumute, so furchtbar zugleich so wundervoll. Sanft gleiten Fingerspitzen über weiche Hoden, zwischen die Schenkel, den Schaft hinauf, bis zur unerträglich heißen Spitze, die auf das Hautpolster um seinen Bauch weint. Traum- Victor ist überall um ihn. Er atmet ihn ein, er pulsiert durch seine Venen, tanzt auf der Hitze in seinem Bauch, bringt ihn mit seinen perfekten Schwüngen auf Erinnerungs- Eis zum Leuchten. Zum Glitzern. 

Wunderschön, und doch so ein Hauch von Nichts, wie die Schneeflocken. Wie ein Schutzengel, der sein Leben lang für ihn da war, und jetzt auf einmal verblasst. 

Es tut mir leid, weint Yuuri mit seinem ganzen Körper. Die Hand um seine pochende Mitte ist heiß und zärtlich, die Decke schützt seinen schrecklich durchschnittlichen Körper vor der Welt und das ist gut so im Moment, denn es tut wirklich weh. In ihm ist alles wund, eine offene Wunde. Traum- Victor berührt ihn dort, wo es sonst niemand kann. Er ist bei ihm. Er versteht. 

Seinen Samen fängt Yuuri unter der Decke in der hohlen Hand auf. Als er kommt, ist da für einen Moment alles in seiner inneren Welt leer und frei. Eine makellose, unberührte Fläche. Zurück auf Null. 

Tief atmet er durch, öffnet die Augen.  
Um ihn herum, im Zimmer, ist geronnene Kindheit, die ihm nicht mehr so richtig zu passen scheint. Er wischt sich Tränen und Sperma weg, ihm ist endlich warm genug um aufstehen zu können. 

Als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwingt und mit bloßen Füßen den Boden berührt, vermisst er Vic-chan. Er kam immer um ihn zu wecken, Tapser von Krallenpfoten, feuchte Nase, plüschweiches Fell; ein Bündel bedingungslose Zuneigung. 

Die Welt ist kalt. Heute sind eine Menge Kirschblüten eingefroren. 

 

Aber Yuuri ist die unbarmherzig harte Kälte vertraut, inzwischen.  
Er weiß, dass sie nicht nur weh tut. 

Sondern, dass er auch darauf tanzen kann. 

~


End file.
